


Partners

by chocchip



Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocchip/pseuds/chocchip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This extremely short story was written in response to a challenge from my friend, Lanie. The challenge was to begin a story with the phrase, "So, you got any more brilliant ideas?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

Disclaimer: “Scarecrow and Mrs. King“ is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. I‘m borrowing their characters for entertainment purposes only, no copyright infringement is intended.

 

“So, you got any more brilliant ideas,” Lee challenged Amanda in a petulant voice, while rapping his fingers on the passenger side of the car’s dashboard.

“I’m sorry,” she responded in an even tone. “I regret suggesting that we use my car instead of yours…even though heaven knows the Corvette would stick out like a sore thumb out here…and I’m even sorrier that I didn’t make sure that Mother had refilled the tank after she drove the car.”

“Do you have any idea how far we are from a gas station? I don’t see anything out there except for woods and endless country road…if you would even call it a road.” He gestured wildly as he complained, and then slumped in his seat with a sullen expression on his face.

“You know that I don’t know where the nearest gas station is; we’re lost in the middle of nowhere and it’s getting colder and darker by the minute.” Amanda bit her lower lip and stared out the windshield, desperately hoping that another vehicle might come along. Lee watched as she sat ramrod straight in the driver’s seat; they both knew that it was unlikely that any other drivers would be passing by before the next morning. I don’t like being in a tight spot and not seeing a good way out. I hate it when Amanda is with me; she trusts me to keep her safe.

“We’re going to be very cold and hungry; but we are safe here. I’m sure someone will come this way in the morning…that last little town wasn’t too faraway.” She offered him an optimistic smile as her stomach growled.

“That’s it…you’re starving. You stay here, while I walk back to that town to get help, I won’t have you frozen and starving on my watch.”

“Your watch? I thought that we were past all that ‘stay in the car, Amanda’ stuff by now. We either stay here together or we walk back to the town together. With my Junior Trailblazer skills, I think you’d be better off if I went with you, don’t you?”

“A-man-da,” Lee began to respond as he considered their options.

“I saw a diner at the edge of town, and I’d like to get there while they’re still serving dinner.” Her big brown eyes looked into his hazel eyes as she silently implored him to agree that they should go together. He reached out a hand to her and smiled in acquiescence.

“Come on partner, we have a long walk ahead of us. This walk will be much more pleasant if I have your company and I’ve never been able to trust you to stay in the car.”


End file.
